Aquantents
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Golden is traversing the landscape of the Equestrian Waste Lands and dicideds to settle in a abandonded building for hte night, but it turns out he gets a surprise, a great surprise. A rating, WARNING, THIS IS A CLOP FIC DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOUR OVER 18


**Hi so this was wrote in a matter of four days, and I got to say I am actually well surprised what I could come up with with this one. Being my first Clop fic I want you guys honest opinion on how I did, don't hold back, tell me everything you thought about it, what I can improve upon, what I did right. Everything, also if you guys really liked it, give me a suggestion on what I should do next.**

 **NOTE: This is based off a Form called New Lunar Republic vs. Solar Empire RP (I think) that I participate in. At the end of the story I will link to the form page. I am typically on between 8:00am and 2:00pm so if you wish to RP with me, we can do dat.**

Golden Touch walked down a path through the wastelands of Equestria. Golden had been told how the wastelands are a very much dangerous place because of muraders bandits and the various SE and NLR encampments out here, he was told when he was in ponyville that both of the feuding parties are known to shoot anypony that approachs their encampments on sight. So he knew he had to be cautious on who he approached and who he talked to. He would call on rats to bring him security, but unlike the Everfree it would bring to much attention if he called them. The only thing he could bring would be his friend Ratty. Although it is enough to keep away the feeling in his chest, he did prefer the accompany of a stallion or a pony as at least he and them could have something to talk about other then cheese and where they were going.

Golden looked out to the building he was passing, it was well covered with ivy and moss growth. The sun was setting and it was getting dark, so he decided to stay at this building. "Come on Ratty, we got to spend the night here." He said turing back around. Ratty after spending enough time with Golden understood English, but being a rat he couldn't speak it so he squeaked. "Okay." The two walked towards the house side by side. Golden used his magic to open the door. The hinges protested his entry with a loud screech as it opened. Golden soaked in the loud noise. "Oh yeah!" He said receiving enjoyment from the noise. Ratty however was covering his ears with his small claws. After the door opened the whole way he stepped inside and smelled the air, which was musty and smelled of rot. "Ugh, well I didn't see any other places other so we would camp outside, But that's too dangerous so this is going to have to do." He looked around for a minute trying to find any sort of cloth or furniture that wasn't either burned, or rotted. Which to his surprise he found a love seat that was only had its legs rotted off, beyond that the cushions were just very dusty. He sat down on it which it didn't feel like the most pleasant sit, but it was better then the floor. He could tell the air was going to be chilly, probably going to frost over night so he had to make some form of heat. He could make a fire but it could bring in attention from miles away if it smoked too much. So he was going to have to find dry wood for the fire, or some scrap wood from around the house.

Golden noticed the fire place across from the love seat, he instantly knew he was going to set the fire there seeing how one would normally have a fire in a fireplace. He stepped out to try and find some wood that wasn't charred. When he worked as a lumber jack for two months he learned of a spell that can cut logs into neat planks for fire. But he never learned how to turn charred wood into regular wood, he had not learned that alteration spell. Golden began to search around for any sort of usable wood.

A mare came out from a path, she was traversing the Waste Lands alone which she knew was a bad idea for a normal mare, but she was not a normal mare. She was very capable of holding her own against any sort of attacker and she knew it. She could see a building coming up as well as the sun setting. "Well isn't that a pretty sight?" She said to herself. She had got caught up dealing with a group of bandits looking to take her to their camp so she was well behind her hoped time of arrival to ponyville as a mare had requested her presence to wear clothing as a model. Luckily she didn't have to be there for about four days and it would take about two to get there. As much as she would like to stay in Cantorlot and keep working as an actress. There wasn't anything happening in town and the modelling was the only job that was available at the time so she had to travel out. When she reached the building she stepped into the open door and looked around, she saw the love seat and figured it be a good place to rest, it had been getting chilly from what had been said in the papers so she wore a jacket as well as some ear muffs inside the jackets hood along with the boots in which the daggers she possed had been stored. The clothing she wore would keep her warm through he night so she wasn't concerned about the nights coming frost. So she lied down on the love seat, she had spent so much travelling and the fight she had had worn herself out that it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

A stump left behind from lumber made the perfect fuel for fire provided he cut it small enough. It was more of the matter if he could pull the stump out of the ground, he had used levitate so much that he could lift a variety of things, big or small. But it was still a hard task. He put as much magic as he could into the pull, making him close his eyes and focus on the spell. "Huuuugh!" He strained, the sound of the roots breaking could be heard beneath the stump as it became looser and looser. Then the entire thing came straight out of the ground with a loud snap. He put the stump back on the ground next to him. "Okay, ready Ratty?" He turned his attention back to the wood. His horn glowed and the stump quickly got sliced into two, then into four. Then half way down the trunk it got cut clean through with magic. Some planks were now made. Golden took the planks and then he stripped them of bark. It had taken him an hour to find the stump in the dry ground meaning the sun had fully set and the moon was just coming up. "This will do for the night." He said. "Uh huh." Said Ratty. He levitated the wood planks and the knobbly bits and bark along next to him as he made is way back to the house. His travel was making him tired, not from the constant usage of magic as he could easily carry all the wood with no effort in magic. But the act of bringing the stump out as well as the distance travelled was wearing him out. "Can't wait to get back and go to sleep, oh I wish I had some marshmallows." His stomach growled at the mentioning of it. "Come to think of it I wish for some food anyways." he said. "I got to eat something soon, I hope I missed a berry push or something along the way."

Unfortunately through the duration of his travel back he did not find anything that he could eat as most of the bushes have been stripped bear or fruit bearing trees have had nothing but rotting fruit or worm infested fruits. Upon reaching the house he stepped inside and placed all the planks next to the fire place with a light clunk, he then placed the bark stripes in the fireplace. He a fire ball spell at low intensity to ignite the bark and then placed a few pieces of wood on the fireplace. Golden could feel the warmth of the fire beginning to fill the room. Upon this he began to sit down in front of the fire and stare into it, taking in the brilliance of the fire.

The mare began to stir opening her eyes for a moment facing the back resting part of the love seat, to her it began to get hot in the clothing she was wearing. She unzipped the jacket she was wearing without taking it off and without opening her eyes again, mumbling to herself. "Gee, they said it was supposed to be cold tonight." She then heard the crackle of a fire, making her eyes open wide. _Oh damn is there a fire in here?_ She turned around and to her surprise there was a young stallion with a bright golden yellow coat and dark blond hair and a pair of glasses sitting in front of a fireplace she hadn't noticed. She didn't say anything she just slowly reached back to her boots trying to get her daggers. The stallion stood up, making her stop and wonder if he was going to turn around and have a combat situation on her hooves. Instead of turning around, he lifted a hoof to near his mane which was a bit messy but somewhat neat. "Come on out and enjoy the heat Ratty." He said, his voice was a little pitchy but stayed towards a average pitch for a stallion. She watched a rat jump out of his mane and into his hoof, it turned around and around and squeaked . "Yeah, glad I found the stump too Ratty. Are you sure you didn't smell any food when we were looking for wood?" The rat squeaked at him as if it was saying something to him. "Okay." He said holding his stomach. She heard his stomach growl with hunger. The rat's right eye appeared to be permanently closed so he could not see her on the love seat. It made her curious if he was either really talking to the rat, or he was just talking becuase it was listening. "Well time for bed." He turned around but not before she could quickly put herself on the other side of the love seat. She planned to either sneak out or hide in the house somewhere and when he did fall asleep she would stab him in the heart and drag him out. From what she could hear he was using magic on something. Then she found out what when the Loveseat cracked and splintered off its legs and began to drag. _What is this guy doing?_ She thought.

She followed the love seat close behind until it stopped, the crackle of the fire was now louder indicating that he had moved it closer to the fire. She heard him flop down on the love seat and then the sound of clicking. She poked her head out from the corner of the couch, the door was close then it was before now, making getting to the door easier. She looked up from her position and saw he had taken the glasses off. "Wake me up when the sun is two-thirds to the highest will you Ratty?" he said. She heard the rat squeak. "Ha, sure. Like there is a mare in here." Said the stallion. She froze in fear she really was noticed somehow. She heard more squeaking along with the noise of the stallion rolling over. "Okay you can stop joking with me now Ratty, there isn't a mare out here for miles." Then the Rat jumped down in front of her from the side of the seat, it almost made her jump at how sudden it was. It looked at her and squeaked again. The stallion laughed. "Okay Ratty." He said sounding sarcastic. She brought a hoof up to her mouth trying to signal the rat to be quiet. He squeaked again making her wave her two hooves side to side. "Nothing can tell you to be quiet if it isn't there Ratty." Now she was convinced the stallion could understand rat. She then mouthed. "I am going to leave, please don't give me away." He didn't squeak anymore, he just turned around and disappeared around the corner of the love seat. She quietly sighed in relief. She peaked her head up over the side of the love seat, the stallion had his eyes closed and his head was facing towards the door. The rat was resting on the other arm of the seat. She stepped forward being cautious not to make any noise. She kept sneaking away until the rat squeaked again, she turned her head to see the rat squeaking something. "Ratty you really need to stop this, there is no mare." She then used both her hooves again waving them side to side near her face doing her best to signal for him to be quiet. He squeaked some more. "Just go to sleep will you Ratty?" He then hopped onto the side of his gut and then he bit him. Making her reach into her boots and pull out her daggers as he jumped in place. "Ow!" He opened his eyes looking at his rat. "Ratty! Don't bit me!" He said annoyed. The rat used a claw to point at her. He turned his head without any real care, until it registered to him that she was there.

She had her daggers ready, but instead of becoming ready to fight or say something smart like the bandits from earlier. He curled up and covered his eyes. "P-please..." He said sounding scared. She raised an eyebrow. "Please..." He said again. "Please what?" She said. "Please don't hurt me, I'm just passing through to Cantorlot!" He said still scared. "Oh really?" She said with some doubt. "I-I didn't know you were in here." He said quickly. "How could you not notice me? I was on the Love seat." "I was tired. Please, don't hurt me." He said. She looked at how scared he was, from what he looked like he really couldn't do any really hurt to her. But he was a unicorn, and a unicorn can have a wide variety of tricks in their horns, she did herself but they were for distracting and non-aggressive actions. The Golden stallion was very much malnutritioned. She sighed. "As long as you don't try anything, I won't hurt you either." She said putting the daggers away. He opened one of his eyes looking at her, when the daggers went away in her boots he opened his other eye looking at her. He saw her mane and its curly appearance with its faded blue colour. He sat up on the love seat looking at her curiously.

"I think I seen you somewhere before." He said looking like he was thinking. "Oh really? Where?" He kept thinking. She walked forward cautiously still not knowing what she was really coming across. "I-I don't remember, I just think I seen you before somewhere. Like in a magazine or something." He turned his attention to his rat who had squeaked something at him. "I don't think it was that kind of magazine Ratty. I was talking about one of those fashion magazines." "Oh, yeah I did a few of those before." He slid to his right. He gestured with his hoof. "Go ahead, sit down." He had a face of reassurance, telling her that he meant no harm. "Okay." She said still cautious. She sat down next to the stallion unsure what he was going to do next. But she wanting to get her curiosity about the rat over with, so she asked. "So, you could understand what the rat says?" She asked. "I can understand all rats!" He said enthusiastic. "You can communicate with rats. Well your rat was doing his best to give me away." "His name is Ratty." He said with a smile, not the kind of smile that was nervous or uncomfortable. Just a genuine, happy smile. "Whats your name?" He asked her.

Golden touch waited for her to reply back, he was very happy now that there was another pony here. "You can call me SCD." She said. It confused him. "Huh? SCD is your name?" "Yes." she said nodding. "Okay, well my name is Golden, Golden Touch. Nice to meet you SCD." He said holding his hoof out for her to shake. She looked at it for a second, then she shook it. "So why are you out here in the Waste Lands?" "I'm visiting somepony in Ponyville." "I am out going to my father." "Your father huh?" She said. She put her two front hooves between her hind legs and onto the seat of the love seat. "Yeah, I had spent so long trying to find him." SCD raised an Eyebrow. "Oh is he lost or something?" "Actually I'm probably the one who's lost." He said a little saddened. "Why's that?" "Well, it's just when I was young. My father got really sick when I was eight and he thought he was dieing and to stop me from getting what he was having or just so I didn't have to see him die. He brought me to an orphanage." "So you were an orphan for your foalhood?" He nodded. "But it got better didn't it?" She asked sounding a little hopeful. He made a bit of a whimper face. "No. I couldn't learn anything there, and the orphanage burned down when I turned eighteen." She was quiet. "I- I'm sorry to hear that." She said after a few seconds of silence. "I have been searching for my father for the last four years hoping he was alive and somewhere." He then smiled a little. "But, I know that he is alive and well now and that he's somewhere outside of Cantorlot." "Cantorlot?" "Yeah! I'm going there and I'm going to find him, and we can be together again and we can be as much of a family as we can be." He said looking up thinking about it with a big smile. "Well sounds like you have what your going to do figured out." "Uh huh." He said happy. "So why are you wearing a jacket?" She looked at it on her. "Oh its to keep me warm obviously." She said. "Oh really? I really don't think you need it, I got a fire going." He pointed at the fire to show her what he was talking about. "I noticed." The room was quite warm so to Golden there was no real reason to wear a coat. She seemed to be hiding something to Golden, but he really didn't care what it was. "So... aren't you going to take it off?" He asked. "No." She said calmly. "Why not?" She didn't answer him. He repeated himself. "Why not?" "Because I would rather not." He saw the beads of sweat forming around her face. He thought he was either making her uncomfortable, or the heat was becoming to much and she was getting hot. "Are you sure? I mean, your getting all sweaty." He pointed out. She breathed in then out and said. "Okay." She took her hooves out of the sleeves and used her magic to fold and place the jacket on a table a foot away from the love seat. Golden looked at her coat, it was just straight up pink. He noticed how slim she was and how she had some curvyness towards her flank. Her cutie mark was a three zs implanted in a cloud. "So, what are you doing with your friend in ponyville?" "You like to ask questions?" She asked, but it came out more of a statement. "I am just trying to make conversation, I love talking with different ponies and stallions." He said with a teethy smile and closed eyes. "Oh, well I am not exactly into that." "Oh... D-did you not want to talk?" He asked. "No it's not that it's just-." She stopped. "It's just been a long day for me travelling with no stops and I am really tired." She yawned bringing a hoof to her mouth. "Oh yeah, I had a long day getting there and an even longer one getting to Cantorlot." He said. He then realized something. "Oh I should probably tell you this but uh." "What?" "Well. This is kinda the only piece of furniture that isn't all molded over or rotten to breaking in the house." She realized what she meant. "So you mean... Oh, well. I can sleep on the floor." Ratty spoke. "There are cockroachs though." "Ratty tells me there are cockroachs crawling about on the ground." His eyes began to droop. "Oh, well I can't be bit by them." She looked at him and sighed and said. "Okay, I understand that you aren't like the typical rift raft of stallions I deal with everyday..." She started. "and you really seem to be harmless..." She blushed a little and with a hoof to her mouth to cover it. "Were going to have to share the couch." "Share the couch?" "But not like eye to eye or anything like that." She quickly added. "You face the inside of the couch and I am going to face outside okay?" She said. He nodded. She got up so he could lie down and readjust himself so there was enough room on the love seat for her to lay on as well. "Okay, can you fit?" She got onto the love seat and laid facing the fire. Golden could feel her warm back as she tried to get comfortable, her coat was also soft to him like a pillow. It was a nice feeling. "Please try not to make this feel more awkward then it already is." She said. "What do you mean? The way I see it it's just two friends trying to sleep." "Friends?" She questioned. Golden smiled a little. "Yeah, your my friend right?" There was a pause for about four seconds. "Were more like aquatints." She said. Golden didn't know what that word meant, but he just though it was another word for friend. "Okay." He said more quietly.

There was dead silence for the longest period of time. Golden was having trouble sleeping and kept thinking about going to see his father after so long in his life that it was keeping him awake, he could hear the slight sound of SCD breathing while he slept, in a way it was soothing and was helping him relax and not be so concerned about seeing his father. More about enjoying his time with his new 'aquatint'. Even if it meant just being in the company of her. He was actually pretty close to falling asleep after ten minutes until he heard her mutter. "No, I want to go." in her sleep. His ears flicked hearing the sound. _What does she mean?_ He wondered. Then she said. "No daddy, I want to see the world." She mummered. He tilted his head and turned his eye to his left. "Dad no." She muttered. He decided he should stop listening as he had a feeling it was personal stuff she was saying and it had nothing to do with him. He put his head back down and tried to sleep. She then unexpectedly began to shift herself. Making Golden curious what she might be dreaming of now. Then he heard in a odd tone. "That feels good." She said. It made Golden feel odd. He then felt something different, not inside but outside and that was four hooves on his back. Meaning that she had turned around and was facing him. He tried his best to ignore her up against him but her legs kept moving around on his back making it difficult to try to sleep, it felt nothing like her back and her hooves were rubbing his back with the force of a tree scratching a window. He was about to try and wake her to make her stop when she stopped by herself. Thinking it was over Golden closed his eyes again. But almost two minutes after he felt her head press up against his neck and her front right leg come over his stomach area making him feel awkward as hell. He bit his lower lip not sure what to think of it whether he should try to wake her up and tell her to get off or just let it be and hope she stops. After about another two minutes he actually felt like he should just let it be and just sleep unsure of why he felt he should. He finally managed to fall asleep.

It had been four hours and was now two thirty. Golden had semi-woke up. He felt like he was holding something, he wasn't really sure what it was but it was soft like a pillow and he quiet frankly didn't care and he wanted to keep sleeping. He remembered bits of the dream he had including the last bit of the dream which was him and his father having some ice cream. In Goldens half asleep half awake state he noticed the missing sound of the crackle of the fire, indicating the death of the fire. Golden still felt fine as he didn't feel cooled at all. So he worked his way back to sleep. Until he remembered that he was sharing the space he was sleeping on with his aquatint. _If she wakes up she'll think I didn't listen to her and i'll lose my new 'aquatint'._ He thought. He could tell she was right into sleep and wasn't going to wake up from his movements. Golden had no idea what cuddling or spooning was for that matter but if one were to see what was happening, they would use either word to describe what it looked like Golden was doing with her. He first drew his back Right leg up from over her flank and back to his own body, then he began to move his front right from around her haunch when she suddenly raised her front hooves up and pulled his hoof in towards her chest. Possible unconsciously thinking he was a blanket and she was just pulling one over her haunches. He was worried she might wake up and see he had crossed the line and to his own horror she began to speak. "Huh wha?" He without really thinking closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He thought that she wouldn't disturb him as long as she thought he was asleep and move his leg off of her. It was a moment with eyes open when he guessed she saw his hoof in her two hooves and she pulled them over her. He waited to either hear her say "Why is his leg over my chest?" To herself quietly, or just move it off of her. But instead of hearing any of that. He heard movement from her head as if she turned to look at him. "Well, he is sorta cute." She said. _I'm cute?_ To Golden, the term cute just meant along the lines of adorable, like a bunny or a kitten. He then felt her tug just a little more on his hoof. He felt a little confused. _Wait, why's she doing that if we are supposed to face the other way?_ She let go of his hoof when his haunch was over the side of her chest. _Does she not care anymore?_ He thought after a moment and then he heard her say. "Screw it." his hoof was lifted by her magic.

She turned, he could tell from the movement he could feel. She turned around and he could feel her embrace with her left front leg and her belly press into his as well as her head come against his neck. Now she, was cuddling him. He felt her nuzzle herself up against his neck. "I hope he's sleeping well." She said quietly. _What... Is happening?_ Goldens mind searched hard to figure out what was happening right now. His brain turned with a new feeling he had never felt before for a really long time, ever since he had spent what time he had with Petunia. That of desire, but his own courage was not strong like a normal stallion and he thought hard as to how he would even go about acting on it, whether it be right now or in the morning. He began to feel his heart beat faster. She may have felt it as she said. "Oh, he might be having some sort of bad dream." he felt his head being pushed by a hoof. His head rested in some sort of warm soft mass. She had also put herself more into him, pressing more of his stomach against her own, he dispite feelig fear could feel a sense of comfort and relaxtion from her embracing, like a mother in some ways trying to calm her baby or something. He was also beginning to feel something different. A new feeling, one that caused a very private part of him to change. He felt panicked about what was happening, he felt it throb and pulsate with its new feeling. As blood began to flow into his private part, the mare herself seemed to not notice it yet. Golden was scared that she might notice and call him on in or something, making him embarrassed and lose his aquatint. He would roll over, but he found that he could not do so without some real noise to fake disturbing him. Then it happened, it became hard. Then when she moved a little she probably felt it, she said. "Gee what is that poking me?"

Golden felt like he was going to cry. He felt the pressure against his stomach lift and there bodies stopped squeezing together. He also felt the absence of whatever it was his head was against. He then heard. "Oh wow." He almost let a tear go and was about to say something when she said. "I wouldn't think his small body could hold such a large dick." _A... a dick?_ Golden had much confusion on the meaning of the word. He then heard some magic being used, and the movement of his private. "Gee, it looks like it's about as long as a ruler." She said sounding surprised. He then heard her say something else. "Damn, it's been such a long time since I seen such a big-" He couldn't take it anymore, he had to speak. "I am awake."

It made her jump and she unintentionally yanked on his wiener hard making him go "Ow!" His eyes opened to see she had falling of the love seat. He looked over the love seat to check she was okay. He then said. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She stood up, she seemed a little flushed and her face had began to turn a brighter shade of pink. "Uhm how... much did you hear?" She asked nervous. Golden talked calmly about how he had woken up a little while ago and how he awoke having his hooves over her back and almost around her, and how he had tried to pull his legs back but her unconscious self pulled on his hoof and put it over her.

She was looking intently at him and her face seemed to get more brighter pink as he told her about all the things she did. "I-I didn't want to wake you up because I was worried you would see the boundary was crossed and I-I broke it while I was asleep." He said looking down at his now shrinking penis. He looked back up at her, she was looking away. "Oh..." She said. "I... was curious, what were you doing? " He asked her as he sat up. "I felt this weird feeling inside me, and then my thing down there started to feel weird. Then it touched you and you said something about being as long as a ruler. Whats with that?" She was quiet for a moment. She then turned back to face him. "Tell me something, do you understand what an urge is?" "An urge? Like, an urge to eat cheese?" "Yeah I guess you could say that." She said as her face lost her bright pink colour. "Well when you said you felt that desire, but you didn't know what it was for. I think you're 'stuff' grew because, you had the urge or desire to..." She blushed again. "Well, use your thing on me." He sounded confused. "Uhm, but. What does... I am really confused." He said with his hoof behind his neck. "What is there to be confused about? Do you not know what sex is?" The word rung a bell in Goldens head. "OH!" He said suddenly getting it. "That!" He said in realization with his eyes opened wide. "Is that what that feeling was?" He asked. "I Don't know you tell me." She said sorta flirty. "Uhm." He thought about it for a moment. "I never really felt the urge to... do that." He said. She sat down next to him on the love seat. She looked at him with a small smile. "So you heard me say you had a big dick?" "What's a dick?" He asked. She giggled. "What? You never heard of that monstrous thing between your legs being referred to as a dick?" She said. "Is that another word for penis?" She chuckled at how little he knew. "I guess this means your a virgin, huh." "Virgin?" He had never heard of the word before. "Okay you are a virgin." He smiled. "I really don't know much about this, make love stuff. I just have been spending more of my time searching for my father." He said honestly. "Well, I gotta say. The first mare you go after. She's in for a surprise." He blushed a little. "Yeah I guess." He looked at her for a second with his right eye. "You know I didn't really think much of you other then being just another bandit or something, but you seem very different then stallions I typically meet." "Really?" "Yeah, most of them wont stop staring at me or they just start flirting with me but you don't seem to care." "Well, I can't say I know what flirting is, and why would stallions stare at you? Are you special or something?" She looked at him confused. "Wait, are you seriously asking why stallions stare at me? Do you not notice how I look?" He looked at her again.

He didn't see anything different about her other then some slightly frizzzled hair from rolling around, she wasn't much different then when he saw her. "What, did you perform some sort of spell?" "No." She said sorta giggling at what he said. "I am just beautiful and attractive to stallions." "Oh, I didn't know that." He said. She looked at him a little confused for a moment, then she seemed to realize something and giggled. "Your funny." She smiled. He noticed something he really liked about her which was her smile, it looked very nice with her eyes. To him, it was pretty. "I will say you have pretty smile." He said. She giggled again. "Oh well thank you Golden." "Your welcome SCD." She said. "Actually that's not my name, my real name is Dream Trancer. "Oh, well your welcome Dream." "So how do you feel about trying to sleep again?" She asked him. He didn't want to cross the boundary again, but he was still quite sleepy. "Yeah, I mean the sun isn't even out yet and Ratty isn't here so I don't think I will be going anywhere anytime soon." She looked around noticing the absence of the rat. "By the way, can that rat understand English?" "He can, he learned by travelling with me." "Well, we can try to sleep again. But I would like to try a different sleeping arrangement if you don't mind." She said. She looked at him and he looked at her. They looked into each others eyes "So... What?" She grinned. "We won't have any sort of arrangement." She grabbed a hold of his hoof with one hoof and she blushed a little. "Oh, so are we just going to sleep and not care about how we sleep?" She leaned a little bit towards him. "No, we are just going to sleep together." "Oh but as aquatints right?" He said looking at her hoof. She used her other hoof to raise his head up to look at her, he was confused as her eyes were semi closed. "What ever you want." She said softly. She kissed him. He didn't completely understand what was happening but he went with it and accepted the kiss. Then he felt that feeling of desire again, prompting him to close his eyes and enjoy the kiss. After about four seconds of kissing she released him from the kiss, tiny strands of saliva hanged from his mouth and hers but quickly broke leaving her with most of the saliva hanging which she wiped with a hoof.

"Okay, so are we going to sleep now?" He asked. She blushed a little more. "Well, if you want. We could have a little fun before we go to sleep." He thought for a moment of what game they could play. "Oh, what are we going to do, are we going to play a game?" he said sounding excited "Gee you must be really oblivious." She said lying on her back. She made a motion with her front hooves that signalled for Golden to get over her. He didn't still entirely understand what he was doing, but regardless he took a position putting his hooves next to her haunches on the love seat. She looked up at him with a smile and a slightly red face. "So since your new to this, I want you to have the best experience I can give you." "New? To what?" He asked confused on what she meant. She giggled. "You can stop playing stupid, you got me." He didn't know what she meant by being new yet, Golden wasn't very bright in general about adult stuff like taxes, or sexual interaction for that matter. So he really didn't understand what he was doing. She reached her two front hooves up around the back of his neck and pulled his head down and kissed him again. Re-activating the urge in Golden. "Oh, I have that feeling again." Said Golden. She giggled. "Good." He could feel it forming down in is pelvis while she made out with him, the feeling on her mouth pressing agianst his felt good to him as her lips were quiet soft and warm. It was only a when he felt his wanger touch her, the extremely warm of it made her stop and grin a little devilishly at him. "Perfect." The feeling of contact made Golden feeling embarrassed. "Sorry for uhm, poking you." he said with a his checks becoming red. She giggled. "Don't be, I want you to." she said with a little playfulness in her tone. "Oh so are we playing tag?" "You could call it, adult chase and you won the prize." She began to turn herself around. Golden watched her do this confused. "What are you doing?" "Why don't you just wait and see?" she said. He guessed that she was doing something that has to do with making love and looked back at her to watch what she was doing. She looked at his junk, put two of her hooves on his weiner and began to stroke it at a average rate. Golden had never, not once in his life ever felt something quite like what he was feeling right now. The feeling had him changing his stance on the love seat with his two front hooves. Which was more spread out. He began to increase his pace in breathing. His eyes looked left and right making sure there was no pony around to watch. Golden never did think about the day he would have sex for the first time, it wasn't really something that concerned him. What was more concerning to him each and every day was whether or not he was going to eat today or if his father was alive and where. But since he had learned his father was alive and was near Cantorlot, new thoughts of seeing his father was in his mind and now that his search was pretty much over he could think of other things now. Like friends, or whatever an aquatint is.

A completely new feeling, one that was even better then the last one had developed in his groin. In the time he was looking around she had advanced in what she was doing, he didn't notice it until he felt a mass that was pressing against the end of his penis, followed by another two things that where not to far off of it. He looked at her and from his right and he could see she had been using her mouth to fondle him. He let out a sigh as she began to move her tongue around the end of his wonger. He enjoyed it immensely and as she continued he let her know how much he liked it. "What ever your d-doing It feels... amazing." He was panting now. She giggled at his enjoyment. Golden then looked down as he huffed, he noticed the opening that was her anus and her vagina. He looked at it wonder if he should do something with it himself since she was doing things with his own privates. He thought about what he should do but found it difficult to think from all the sensation he was getting from her down there, but he came to the thought that he should maybe touch her part and see what would happen. He lifted a hoof and slowly and carefully he lowered his hoof to her part without touching it. _Should I do this?_ He wondered. He saw the tiny little spherical object he recalled being a sensitive part of a mares body in health class when he was thirteen, the name of it was lost on him though.

He put the tip of his hoof on it, the rest of it touched the lips. All the sensation in his penis stopped follow by the release of his penis. "What are you doing?" He lifted his hoof up quickly. He looked back to her who met his eyes, he looked slightly panicked. "Uh, I-I...duuhhhh." He looked left to right. "I'm sorry." He said looking down lastly feeling shame. "I just wanted to do something." He said. "Listen, I want to do you, you can do me just wait your turn." She said. "Okay?" He looked at her with a little smile. "n'okay." he said. She then asked. "By the way, are you almost ready to come?" "Come? Aren't I already here?" He said oblivious to what she meant. "Never mind." She said. She put her mouth over his penis again and began to deep throat it. The feeling of her throat taking in his penis was so good to him. He moaned in pleasure and his breathing increased so much that he was in a panting trying to catch his breath. "Oh geez." He said breathy. He could feel something happening after abut, it was a feeling in his junk trunk. He remembered what she said about coming and realized something which he then said. "I think I am about to do that come thing." He said with his eyes closed. He felt the sensation change to that of having more intensity. Then he felt a large amount of fluid pass through his urethra and it seemed to push against the insides. When it came out, he got a extreme feeling of ecstasy. Causing him to let out a loud sigh followed by him breathing heavily. He looked at her down by his legs, her eyes were wide open and her mouth seemed to bulge with something, but Golden didn't know what it was. He feared he may have done something he shouldn't have. "Did I-..." He was about to say pee. But then she swallowed and said. "No you came, A LOT!" She said surprised. "I-is that good?" he asked. She smiled a little more with a tiny bit of semen on her lower lip. "Yeah, that's really good."

He brought his back legs and the rest of himself to the front and sat himself on the love seat on his side. She crawled over to him and put her head down next to his groin placing her head in front of his cock. She looked up at him with a smile. He looked down at her and smiled back. "Wow!" He said looking at her. "So... That was sex?" She pointed a hoof up at him. "That was oral sex." She corrected him. "Oral... Sex?" He looked up to help him think. "Well if that was Oral sex then, what does it feel like without the oral part?" He asked. She looked up at him with a little seductive smile. "A lot better then that." He became excited. "Better then that?" He said smiling bigger. "Yeah." She said using magic to turn his penis towards her mouth and she sucked on the tip for a moment. He felt a tiny bit more come out of the tip. He watched as she opened her mouth and held her tongue out and bits of semen dripped out onto her tongue. After it all came out. She wiggled his wiener like a hose. After that she opened her eyes back up. "So... Are we going to have regular sex?" He asked. She spoke. "Uuuuhhhmm, sure." He Watched her get up on her hooves and step of the love seat. She wiped the small amount of white stuff on her lips. "Mmmmmm, the right stuff." She said. She looked at his penis then his face. "So here's the thing." She began. " There are a bunch of positions that can be taken with sex." He nodded. "So what have you heard of?" "I think there is a doggie style?" He tried his best to remember the younger ones were talking about at the orphanage when he was seventeen, they mentioned doggie style. Missionary, some other ones he couldn't remember the name of. "Yeah there is, but if you would like we could just do it the normal way." "How does that work?" "Simple, get over me." "Huh?" "Stand over me." She rephrased.

He put his two back legs behind her back legs and put his two front hooves just next to her haunches. He looked down at her, she looked up to him with a smile and a bit of a blush. "You know, it's kind of silly for me to ask this but... how do you feel about pretending your a knight?" "A knight?" She looked off to her left with a bright red blush. "Yeah and I am your princess and you just rescued me from a monster." She looked at him and he had a big smile. "Yeah lets do that, so are you princess Dream?-" "And your my mysterious knight who I am rewarding." She said with a little devilish smile. "So my princess I-" "Hush my brave knight." She brought a hoof to his mouth to quiet him. "Thous need for speech is not needed, thou only need to make thi princess feel like she is a queen." He felt his colt hood touch something extremely warm, much warmer then the rest of her body. "Now give it a thrust my brave night, and make thous princess no longer green." He looked confused at her for a second unsure of what she was referring to when she said green. "Put your cock in there." she said with a sigh pointing at her vagina. "Oh, does that-" "Yes." She quickly answered. He looked down at his penis looking at where the end of his was. He positioned it just over her, he didn't realize how much diameter he had vs. the possible entry space he had with his tip and the rest of his shaft, as well as how much length he had. To even keep it from touching he had to lift his hind quarters up just a little bit so the tip wasn't touching. He looked at the opening and then at the end of his stick. He looked at her face and said. "Hey, I don't think it will-" "Shhhh, don't question thous princesses orders. Now make hast, otherwise thous princesses will be dissatisfied with this half of valour the knight has provided." Although he had his doubts on how this was going to feel better then oral sex, he had been very curios and wanted to know. So he almost held his breath as he slowly but steadily pressed his wangus into her clit, which it slid off upon trying to enter a spot with no entry and pressed against the inner lips. The lips moved aside and his penis went inside. He gasped at the sudden intensity of heat and moisture he felt from it. It was beyond pleasure. "Ahh." He breathed out upon entry. She let out a small huff as well as her eyes opened wide at the sight of Goldens tan titan. He slid himself all the way in, the movement itself was so wonderful he could feel his legs spasm without control for a moment. "Don't take too much pleasure from it. Or else you blow too quickly!" She said. The actual girth of himself was a bit larger then her actual walls, making it for a tight fit. He didn't exactly know what to do next now that he was in her. "Uhhh, so what now?" He asked. "Fuck me." She said. "What?" "Fuck me." she said a little louder. "How do I-" "Thrust yourself back and forth will you?" She said sounding like she was becoming irritated. He quickly began to do so, and found that he was overwhelmed almost instantly by pleasure beyond pleasure. Making him almost cry out in moan. She grabbed a hold of his haunches and said. "N-not so f-fast..." She said stuttering. He then slowed himself down as to ease up on the feeling. His heart was pounding after the quick sudden pace. She was breathing a little loudly. He looked down at the connection between their two bodies, he noticed how his penis looked like it had shrunk as it entered but any part that was about an inch from the lips became larger as it came down the shaft. He restarted at a slow pace, which made him breath at a elevated pace not to far after his normal breathing pace. She herself was beginning to gain in breathing pace, but there was a little bit of sigh in her breath as she enjoyed, her own face gained a slight shade of crimson. He heard this worried that he might be hurting her so he asked.

"I-I- I'm not hurting you, r-right?" He stuttered from the immense pleasure. "Not at all, I am far from being hurt." She moaned from the constant pace. "It feels like the best thing I've had in months." She said. He smiled at her, he unconsciously began to increase his pace. He didn't notice he was increasing his pace until he heard her begin to give off a small moan with each thrust but because she didn't seem to mind he didn't slow down, he didn't care much either and kept a increase of pace. _Oh my sweet Celestia! So this is what all the fuss is about having a fillyfriend is? I can see why they keep giving chocolate and flowers. This is great!_ He closed his eyes and he found that it brought even more pleasure to the situation to himself. He opened his eyes and saw that beads of sweat were forming on her head, and her face had almost entirely been crimsoned. He cloud feel beads of sweat on his face, he could also hear a sort of squishy noise coming from their love making. He looked to see a clear fluid coming out between his penis and her vaginal lips. He didn't care to ask what it was, as a similar but more intense feeling of ecstasy came from him, making him moan loudly. His pace suddenly increased so fast that he could here the sound of impacts on her pelvis. She cried out in pleasure, the squishing sound was quite apparent. He could also hear the sound of the love seat shaking and the springs in it squeaking away. He opened his eyes and found that she was looking up at him, their eyes locked as Golden was nearing his orgasm. "I-I-I-I..." He was trying to say he was about to come. But he couldn't get it out. All she said was. "Me too." Then in a final few extremely quick thrusts, Golden had released a huge amount of love stuff into her so much that when he kept thrusting he felt his extra fluid almost squirt out from being replaced by his own dick. He kept going because he didn't hear a reaction of the same coming from her, that was until a few moments after when he finally heard her scream in pleasure. He then stopped and fell onto her, exhausted. He was breathing heavily as was she. But he could hear her speak. "Holy... shit..." She paused to pant. "That was... the best!" She said. He was completely exhausted. "You sure your a virgin?" "Was a virgin." He corrected. She chuckled. "Yeah I guess... you aren't now." She said.

He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. The held the look into each others eyes for a minute before one of them said something. "So... sleep?" Said Golden. "Yeah... and, if you don't mind, can we cuddle?" "Cuddle?" She giggled. "It means you hold me while we sleep." He almost instantly said. "Yeah, lets do that."

So Golden took his wiener out of there. He looked at all the fluid that was there and that had dripped out and made a small stream that flowed out from her love and over her anus and down to the love seat. He then remembered something that could change his life that he should have thought of before they started. "Uhm, I just remembered that I could have just-." "Don't worry, I made sure you couldn't pregnant, I used a fallopian block spell. No sperm can pass for over three days." She said. "There's a spell for that?" "Yeah but it costs over 300 bits to even get instructions on performing it." Golden got off from over her and stepped off the love seat. She lied down up against the back of the love seat and a moment after he lied down next to her getting on gently. She put a hoof on his chest while she put her head on his neck with the side of her head. "I got to say Golden, that was some of the best sex I have ever had in my life." "I can't believe how good that was." He laughed. "I can't wait to do that again sometime." He said. "Well, after I'm done in Ponyville. I am going back to Cantorlot because I live there. Maybe if your still around, would you like to go do something together sometime?" He smiled. "Yeah, we should totally hang out some time, we could play tag and we could hang out with the rats and-." She put her hoof on his mouth making him stop talking. "I mean, like we have lunch or something like that." "Oh okay." His stomach growled, she must have felt it rumble because she said. "You sound like you really need to eat food." "Oh yeah, I can't wait to eat again. I hope I get to eat a meal with my dad." He could ignore the hunger and with a little bit of her hooves on his body he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up, he found that she was nowhere to be found. Which when he discovered it he felt a little sad. "I wish I got to say good by at least." He then noticed that where she placed her jacket was a little paper note, it was something like a calling card. He picked it up with the magic and saw that there was some writing. Hey Golden, I can't wait to see you again soon. I left you a little something. There was a little wink face that he could see on the paper followed by her name Dream Trancer. Just behind it he found that there were six bright red apples, this made Golden smiled as she found him food that he would most likely need for the trip, or after last night. "Thanks Dream Trancer." Ratty came into the house after being out, but from what he said Golden guessed he returned the first time when she left. "Hey Golden. So that mare left, Is she your friend now cause she was smiling, you must of done something to really make her happy to be your friend." He looked down to his rat with a big teethy grin from being so happy. "No she's my aquantint, and I did do something." Ratty looked up at him puzzled. "Well, what?" "Her!"

 **Link to the form:** forum/New-Lunar-Republic-vs-Solar-Empire-RP/138316/


End file.
